The Dormant Witch
by HarryPotterNerd125
Summary: Dormant. Magical. Unusual. Special. Wanted. Aurelia Fontaine never knew that those words would soon come to describe her.
1. Chapter 1

Aurelia Fontaine used to think she was just a regular, nobody from a little town off of London, only visited by people that lived there and people who didn't know there norths from there wests. She didn't think that now.

It was just an average day for Aurelia when it happened. She was walking home from school, like usual. She hated her school. The kids were snobs, constantly pointing their noses up in the open air, looking down on her because she wasn't white like them, she was Asian. She really hated school.

As she had turned down into a deserted alley, a whistle rang sharp through the air. " _Hey, honey_."

Aurelia turned to see Trevor, easily the most conceited and handsome boy in school. He had messy blonde hair that dripped into his blue eyes, and was lean and tall. He managed to make the school uniform for boys, a white dress shirt covered by a red sweater vest and khakis, _hot_. It didn't make up for the fact he was an ass, though.

"Don't call me honey." Aurelia inwardly groaned at the reply. Really, that was the best she could come up with?

"Okay, hot _thang_ ," rang another snide voice, and Trevor snickered as his right-wing man came up, Julio. While Trevor had boyish charm, Julio was made of Latina dreams, with black hair that seemed to use just the right amount of hairspray and not-overly muscled arms.

"You really need to stop calling people names," Aurelia sneered. "Or they might think you're talking to a mirror."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Julio said, waving his arms around in mock fright.

"We'll stop calling you names when you stop wearing that," Trevor answered, his voice thick with lust as he stared at Aurelia's pleated blue skirt that went down to her fingertips and thigh highs.

"It's the school uniform, dumbass," Aurelia said, modestly tugging the skirt down.

"Then stop being so hot," Julio said, tracing his fingers down her back. Aurelia swiveled around as she glared at him. Aurelia was beautiful, with her long flowing black hair that reached her hips, smooth skin with a complexion like milk, perfectly formed b-cups, long legs and a tiny waist, but that doesn't mean she wasn't flashy with it.

"Back off," Aurelia seethed, reaching her breaking point.

"How about no," Trevor said, not even trying to hide his stares at her ass. Does the man not have any dignity?

"Back off," Aurelia repeated, grinding her teeth.

"No," Julio said with mock-politeness.

"BACK OFF!" Aurelia screamed and then, something amazing happened. Julio was lifted into the air.

"Dude!" Trevor exclaimed as he saw his friend do a clumsy ballet in the sky, his arms and legs trying to go in different directions, spinning around like dreidel.

Aurelia became frightened, was she doing this?

She stepped back and Julio dropped like a hotcake, face-planting on the gravel.

"Let's get out of here!" Trevor started to run and Julio lifted his gravel encrusted face up. "Wait up!"

The two boys ran off into the distance, stumbling and tripping over stones.

Aurelia was stunned, even more so when she felt a slight pressure, like a tiny vortex forming and an old man with a white beard appeared.

"Hello," he greeted, as though popping up and scaring random girls was everyday work for him. "I have a proposition I think you should listen to." He handed her a letter, and Aurelia opened it, one word popping out. _Hogwarts._


	2. Chapter 2

"This…it's so amazing!" Aurelia was running her fingers over the crumpled paper of the letter, her mind racing as she sat down cross-legged in the pavement. "Are you sure it's for me?"

The man, who she now knew was Dumbledore, gave her a kindly smile. "Why, of course, dear. Who else?"

"I don't know, someone more…special?" Aurelia said.

"I think you're quite special enough. Now, we must inform your parents of this development, and then we'll take you to Hogwarts."

"But sir, it's already September, why not sooner?"

The corner of Dumbledore's eyes wrinkled as he spoke. "Because, dear, I believe you're a phenomenon. A dormant witch."

* * *

 **A/N: Eee! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll update tomorrow! I just thought leaving it here would make the story's structure better.**


	3. Chapter 3

"A dormant witch? What's that?" Aurelia asked.

"A witch with some hidden magic in her," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now, let's go talk to your parents."

"About that…I live with my aunt." Aurelia stared at her shoes.

"It's alright, we'll go talk to her then."

* * *

"I don't care where you take her, just take her." Aurelia's aunt's heavily shadowed eyes as hooded over as she smoked her cigarette.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he apparated Aurelia out of the apartment.

* * *

"Wow." Aurelia's eyes widened as she saw Hogwarts for the first time. "I can't believe it…I'm going to live here!"

"Yes, come now, we must sort you," Dumbledore said, guiding her to the door.

"Sort me?"

"We have houses here at Hogwarts, and a very accurate sorting system."

Aurelia was guided into a grand hall with thousands of students and immediately flushed with all the eyes on her.

The hat was placed on her head by a strict-looking lady and she was surprised when she heard it talk. "Now, now, what do we have here?"

* * *

 **A/N: I suck, don't I?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Quite interesting, I do say," The sorting hat continued. "So intelligent, yet kind. Cunning, yet brave. Really, little one, any house would suit you fine, But one, one in particular I feel will shape you into an even lovelier young lady then you are today. And that is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...GRYFFINDOR!"

The table in the center cheered loudly and Aurelia walked over to it. She sat down next to three people. One was a girl with bushy brown hair and matching eyes, a book clutched to her side as she stared Aurelia down, trying to get a reading. The other was a red-head with blue eyes looking at her curiously. The last one had messy black hair and beautiful green eyes. He was lean with muscles evident under his robe, and a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt was on his forehead. He was looking at her with something Aurelia couldn't describe.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl as she seemed to have marked Aurelia as "okay".

"Ron Weasley," said the red-head.

"Harry Potter." The green-eyed boy's voice could make even a heart of ice melt.

"Aurelia Fontaine."

"That's a beautiful name," said Harry.

Aurelia blushed deeply. "Thanks."

"What sort of classes do you have here?" she asked next.

"You know, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, what a snore, Charms, Divination, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potions, with Professor Snape the git as our instructor." Ron inhaled a chicken leg as Hermione looked on in disgust.

"Snape the git?"

"Professor Snape hates all Gryffindors." Harry glared at a man with flowing black hair and a sneer sitting at a table with Professor Dumbledore. "But us especially."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Hermione chuckled. "It's not your fault- Ron close your mouth while you chew!"

"I'm not even talking, Mione'," Ron grumbled.

"It's still disgusting!"

Harry looked at Aurelia sympathetically. "They quarrel a lot."

"Huh."

"So...did you go to Beauxbutons before, or something?"

"No." Aurelia shook her head. "Apparently I'm a dormant witch."

Silence fell over the table.

"Huh, really?" Hermione questioned.

Aurelia nodded.

"Well..." Hermione looked around uneasily. "We'd better get to bed."

And with that, Aurelia left with her newfound friends,the first she had in a long time, yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was rather off.


End file.
